Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Processing for generating a layout image by arranging, in a template, images represented by image data acquired by taking photographs using, for example, a digital camera is known. Such processing is referred to as “automatic layout processing”. Japanese Patent No. 5,449,460 discusses a method of performing automatic layout processing by analyzing images to evaluate the images and then arranging images with higher evaluation values on a double-page spread to create an album.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent No. 5,449,460, with respect to the evaluation of an image, whether the image is an image acquired from still image data or an image acquired from moving image data is not taken into consideration. Therefore, the method discussed in Japanese Patent No. 5,449,460 has an issue in that it is impossible to reflect a difference in source of acquisition of image data in the evaluation.